Ténèbres
by Mister8pyromane
Summary: De nombreux révolutionnaires ont disparu. Tout porte à croire que Barbe Noire est responsable. Sabo se voit refuser l'enquête jusqu'au moment où une nouvelle victime est impliquée: Monkey D Luffy. (post-Dressrosa)
1. prologue

**5 mai 1524, Baltigo, **

**Quartier Général de l'armée Révolutionnaire, premier sous-sol**

-Rapport no783, agent Levins.

Dragon releva la tête de ses rapports afin d'écouter son subordonné. Ce dernier, un homme blond, déposa un dossier sur son bureau.

-Il avait pour mission d'enquêter sur la disparition de l'équipage de Kurohige Marshal D Teach, continua l'agent en posant les mains sur le dossier d'une chaise. Le dernier contact remonte à douze jours. Un équipe de six agents a été envoyée sur la dernière île ou il s'est rendu d'après son dernier compte-rendu. L'équipe est arrivée à destination il y a deux jours et depuis, aucune nouvelle.

Le chef des révolutionnaires posa les coudes sur la table de bois et appuya son menton sur ses poings fermés. Encore une équipe disparue. Dix-sept hommes en comptant l'équipe partie à la recherche de Levins. Il soupira en se saisissant d'une plume et d'une feuille.

-Donne-moi les noms.

-Levins, Pascal, Thomas, Johnson, Victoria, Randall et Lois...

Sans se départir de son air impassible, Dragon nota le nom de chaque disparu sur une fiche différente et les rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Autre chose, Sabo?

Ce dernier abattit soudainement les mains sur le bureau, faisant voler quelques journaux.

-Laissez-moi aller enquêter! S'exclama-t-il.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Sabo, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es un élément trop important pour cette armée, et je ne risquerai pas de perdre un de mes meilleurs agents face à cet homme.

-Je m'en tirerai très bien! Plaida le blond. Et puis je n'ai pas plus d'importance que ces dix-sept hommes qui sont probablement tombés entre les mains de ce monstre!

-Tu te laisses aveugler par tes sentiments, Sabo. Ta rancune envers cet homme le rend bien plus dangereux pour toi que pour n'importe qui d'autre!

Le chef des révolutionnaires avait haussé le ton. Sabo se renfrogna.

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire d'autres victimes parmi ceux qui me sont cher.

-Sabo, tu ne...

Le son lointain d'un gigantesque explosion les coupa dans leur dispute. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bunny Joe déboula dans le bureau.

-Chef! Dit-il, essouflé. Vous devriez venir voir...

Puis il reparti dans le couloir au pas de course, ne laissant d'autre choix aux deux autres que de se précipiter à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, après être montés jusqu'au promontoire, le brouhaha des conversations se tut.

Se dirigeant vers la source de l'explosion, ils ne purent qu'apercevoir un nuage de poussière qui couvrait une gigantesque silhouette sombre à quelques centaines de mètres du château en ruine qui leur servait de repère. Après s'être frayé avec l'aide de Sabo et Bunny Joe un passage à travers la foule des soldats, Dragon s'appuya à la rambarde de pierre et tenta de voir mieux l'étrange apparition.

D'un geste de la main, il fit se lever une bourrasque qui dissipa le nuage de sable.

Des exclamations étonnées retentirent parmi ses hommes lorsque la poussière révéla un navire, le mat principal enfoncé dans le sol. Le bâtiment semblait s'être écrasé au beau milieu du désert. Ses voiles étaient en piteux états, et le pont couvert de fissures semblait avoir été la proie d'une violente attaque ou d'un incendie, au vu des quelques touffes d'herbe calcinées encore visibles par endroits.

Le cerveau de Sabo fit tilt.

De l'herbe.

Il écarquilla les yeux en saisissant la rambarde de pierre.

-Je connais ce navire, souffla-t-il.

Dragon tourna la tête vers son subordonné. Sabo ne donna pas plus d'explication et sauta du promontoire. Il fit une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres avant d'attérir souplement au sol, puis il s'élança vers le navire à tête de lion.

Le bruit des voix était dérangeant. Il l'empêchait de dormir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix la plus proche se fit plus insistante. La main osa même aller jusqu'à secouer son épaule douloureuse.

-Oi, disait-elle.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il ne croyait pas que ce mot existait.

-Oi! Insista la voix.

Une voix d'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il tenta de replonger dans l'inconscience, histoire que la voix le laisse tranquille.

-Oi! Roronoa réveille-toi!

Zoro fronça les sourcils. L'homme le connaissait? Il fit un effort pour ouvrir un œil. Le soleil et la poussière l'éblouirent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de voir un peu moins flou.

Sabo cessa de secouer le sabreur lorsqu'il vit que celui commençait finalement à émerger. Il posa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser en position assise. Zoro sembla sembla se rendre compte de la situation, puisqu'il s'écarta brusquement du blond et se releva... enfin tenta.

L'homme aux cheveux verts senti ses jambes céder sous son poids et il s'effondra à genoux. Il leva les yeux vers Sabo, une main sur la garde du Santei Kitetsu.

-Du calme, tenta de l'apaiser le révolutionnaire. On ne vous veux aucun mal, on essaie de vous porter secours. Nos médecins sont présentement en train de s'occuper de vos blessures les plus graves.

_On?_ Zoro détourna le regard pour apercevoir une dizaine de révolutionnaires s'activer auprès de ses nakamas toujours inconscients. Il reporta son attention vers son interlocuteur.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Le blond retira son chapeau haut de forme.

-Je suis Sabo, se présenta-t-il. Membre de l'armée révolutionnaire sous les ordres de Dragon. Je suis également le grand frère de Luffy.

-Son fr.. Impossible, il est...

-Mort. Je sais. Interrompit Sabo.

Son regard se voila l'espace de quelques secondes, puis il reprit :

-Ace n'était pas son unique frère. Luffy me croyait mort jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre à Dressrosa.

Zoro resta silencieux quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis Sabo posa une dernière question :

-Où est Luffy?

**5 mai 1524, Île inconue**

La flamme de l'unique bougie vacillait sous l'effet d'une brise glaciale.

Les yeux fixés sur la lumière mourante, Luffy leva faiblement le bras. Les chaînes bruissèrent lourdement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chair du prisonnier.

Atteignant tout juste la bougie, le capitaine au chapeau de paille referma ses mains ensanglantée sur l'étincelle fragile. Retenant sa respiration erratique, il se dit que les ténèbres l'attendaient. La lumière d'une si petite bougie n'y pourrait rien.

Il referma les poings sur la mèche brûlante.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Luffy... souffla-t-il.


	2. 1 Foths

**Trois jours plus tôt, aux abords de l'île Foths, Thousand Sunny**

Nami soupira d'aise. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa journée. Un soleil radieux, une mer calme, et le Sunny en approche d'une île estivale dont l'aiguille du log pose qui la pointait n'avait pas un seul soubresaut. Quoi de plus beau?

Ç'avait été long et laborieux, mais elle avait finalement réussit à convaincre leur entêté de capitaine de suivre une route un peu plus calme, le temps de se remettre de leurs précédentes aventures. Elle profitait donc d'un bref temps de répit avant que l'anxiété de la prochaine destination ne la reprenne. Une très belle journée en somme...

SPLASH!

… Ou presque.

La navigatrice retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil en se levant de son transat, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux idiots qui l'observaient du pont supérieur, tremblants. Sans aucune émotion elle grimpa les marches qui la séparaient de ses victimes.

-D-désolé Nami! S'excusa précipitemment Usopp. C'était un accident.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la navigatrice.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas grave!

Luffy se redressa à son tour.

-Ah! Fit-il. Je suis soulagé, j'ai cru que tu allait nous écorcher...

Puis il lui fit son grand sourire d'idiot.

Un veine pulsa à la tempe de la rousse, dont l'aura sombre s'élevait à présent. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de faire un geste, les deux blagueurs se retrouvèrent face contre terre, une gigantesque bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

-Oï! Retentit la voix de Zoro à la vigie. Île en vue!

Un courant d'air fit savoir à Nami que Luffy s'était éclipsé à la proue. Petit à petit l'équipage le rejoignit.

L'île qui apparaissait à l'horizon était complètement plate, sans aucune dénivellation. Elle semblait cependant immense, ses côtés se distinguant à peine dans la brume qui l'enveloppait.

Alors que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations, Luffy et Nami restèrent observer l'île qui approchait. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ils pouvaient commencer à apercevoir une épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait de ce qui semblait être une petite ville portuaire.

-Un incendie? Interrogea le capitaine.

-Trop de fumée pour un simple incendie, à moins qu'il se soit répandu à la ville entière, répondit Nami, soucieuse.

Elle jeta un regard à son log pose puis revint à sa contemplation de l'île... avant de revenir subitement au log. Elle retint une exclamation surprise.

-L-luffy! Bégaya-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche, les yeux toujours sur l'instrument.

-Hum?

Il baissa les yeux vers le log que lui montrait Nami. Les deux aiguilles qui auparavant s'agitaient légèrement étaient à présent presque immobiles, alors que celle qui ne bougeait pas au départ s'agitait dans tous les sens. L'aiguille qui pointait l'île.

-Bah, dit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est pas grave si on a perdu le cap, on sait où on s'en va, l'île est en vue.

Nami écarquilla les yeux devant l'insouciance de son capitaine.

-Mais tu comprends pas crétin! hurle-t-elle. Cette aiguille qui bouge dans tous les sens, c'est l'aiguille de l'île sur laquelle on va accoster dans moins d'une heure! Ça veut dire que c'est l'île qui a maintenant le plus grand potentiel de dangerosité qu'on a vu depuis notre entrée dans le Shin Sekai!

Luffy eut une moue pensive, puis haussa les épaules.

-Bah, on verra bien shishishi!

La navigatrice s'écroula de désespoir devant l'insouciance de son capitaine.

Un demi-heure plus tard, le navire accostait sur une plage déserte à l'écart de la ville portuaire. Ils durent retenir Luffy avant que celui-ci ne se lance tête baissée dans les premiers ennuis. Lorsque les tâches furent données, à savoir faire le plein de provisions et s'informer sur le temps chargement du log, l'équipage se dirigea vers la ville, laissant le navire aux bons soins de Franky, Brook et Chopper.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville, les six autres pouvaient sentir une odeur entêtante de viande grillée. Sanji huma l'air.

-C'est étrange, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais senti cette odeur auparavant. C'est un animal que je n'ai jamais cuisiné. Ou alors c'est de la viande brûlée.

Usopp et Nami le regardèrent, interloqués.

-Cette odeur m'est familière à moi, fit Robin, songeuse.

-Oï Luffy, retentit la voix de Zoro derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Tous se retournèrent vers leur capitaine. Il s'était arrêté une vingtaine de mètres plus tôt. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, tout son corps crispé et le regard dans le vague.

Lorsque l'odeur était parvenue à son nez, il l'avait immédiatement reconnue. Des images avaient soudainement refait surface dans sa mémoire, se succédant en flashs aggressant. Il entendait les voix de ses amis qui l'appelaient, mais elles étaient couvertes par d'autres, entêtantes, qui hurlaient ou pleuraient. Il revit les scènes de terreur, les corps qui tombent les uns après les autres.

Puis _son _corps. Transpercé de part en part d'un gigantesque poing de magma. Le corps qui s'écroule, le sang qui coule. Puis l'odeur, entêtante, de la chair calcinée.

L'odeur de la mort.

-Luffy?

C'était la voix d'Usopp. Luffy se tourna vers Sanji.

-Pas de la viande, Sanji, articula-t-il difficilement. Des corps. Des corps humains qu'on brûle.

Puis, sans attendre la réaction de ses compagnons, il se précipita vers la ville d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée noire.

Il y arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça les sangs, et se grava immédiatement dans son esprit, comme une marque au fer rouge.

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Pour commencer, merci d'avoir lu et commenté le chapitre précédent!**

**Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais la première que je publie.**

**C'est tout nouveau et j'adore déjà l'expérience!**

**Je vous lis depuis un moment déjà, et j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis lancée**

**Ça me rend très heureuse de savoir que vous me lisez, alors, un gros merci à vous tous ^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**

**-xxx-**


	3. 2 Carnage

**Chapitre 2**

**Carnage**

Des corps. Partout.

Certains empilés négligemment, d'autres encore éparpillés un peu partout, mais tous portant d'horribles traces de leur mort. Plusieurs corps étaient transpercés de part en part de leur thorax, comme si un boulet de canon les avait traversés. D'autres portaient clairement des marques de lames. Certains avaient été semblait-il écrasés, comme le témoignaient les cratères dans lesquels ils reposaient.

Cependant, les cadavres qu'on remarquait le plus étaient ceux d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants de tous âges, livides, presque translucides, dont la peau était aussi sèche et craquelée qu'un vieux parchemin. Ils ne portaient aucune marques de ce qui aurait pu causer leur état.

Quelques rares survivants du massacre s'affairaient a déplacer les corps vers les bûchers, les visage vide de toute expression.

Rapidement rejoint par ses compagnons, Luffy ne prêta aucune attention à leurs exclamations horrifiées. Il se laissa porter par ses pas jusqu'à un homme d'âge mûr qui essayait avec difficulté de soulever le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait échappé le corps, la main du jeune capitaine retint le corps de la femme. Il la souleva délicatement et la posa dans les bras tremblants du vieil homme.

-Merci, murmura celui-ci d'une voix brisée.

Il inclina la tête et pris la direction d'un des bûchers communs. Luffy l'arrêta en posant doucement la main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui a fait ça?

Le vieil homme frissonna, un voile de terreur passant dans son regard. Il planta ses yeux rougis et cernés dans ceux du pirate :

-Ils étaient très peu nombreux, une douzaine tout au plus, souffla-t-il. C'étaient des pirates. Ils sont débarqués pour parler au maire. Ils ne semblaient pas agressifs au premier regard, mais cet homme, leur chef. Il avait ce regard de ceux qui savent qu'ils veulent. Et nous savions que, quoi que soit ce qu'il était venu chercher, il ne repartirait pas sans.

L'homme soupira en détournant le regard. Tous les mugiwaras étaient accrochés à ses lèvres. Il reprit d'une voix moins assurée :

-Le maire lui offrit une audience, afin d'éviter toute violence inutile. Lorsque le chef des pirates est entré dans la mairie, tout le monde à compris que monsieur le maire lui offrirait tout ce qu'il voudrait, en condition qu'il ne touche pas aux villageois.

Il fit une nouvelle pose, tentant de retenir les sanglots dans sa voix.

-Une heure plus tard, le pirate est sorti en traînant le corps sans vie de notre maire. Il avait l'air furieux. Je... je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant. Il s'est mis à crier à quelqu'un de se montrer, qu'il savait qu'il était là. Personne n'a réagit... Puis... puis il a ….

Il s'accrocha désespérément au corps sans vie qui refroidissait dans ses bras.

-Puis il est devenu fou! Il s'est saisit de la première personne à portée de main... Ma fille...

Le vieillard se laissa finalement tomber a genoux, le corps courbé sur la femme morte. Il commença a faire des mouvements de balancement, comme pour la bercer.

-Il l'a tuée... si vite que personne n'a pu réagir. Puis il a pigé un autre villageois dans l'assistance. Un enfant cette fois...

Luffy serra les poings, contenant sa rage.

-Puis il a crié '' Sors de là ou l'enfant est le prochain!''... Un homme est sortit du groupe, les mains en l'air et a dit qu'il se rendait. Le pirate la pris à la gorge, et u-un g-gigantesque trou noir est apparu sous ses pieds... Il y a balancé l'homme et a ordonné à ses hommes de se débarrasser des témoins...

Le vieillard se leva à nouveau, vacillant, le corps de sa fille dans ses bras meurtris, et s'éloigna vers le brasier.

-Un massacre...massacre..massacre... murmurait-il sans cesse.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se dressa cependant sur sa route, l'obligeant à arrêter sa marche.

-Une dernière question... Par où cet homme est-il partit? Demanda-t-il.

Le vieillard eu un sourire absent, le regard fou.

-Qui a dit qu'il était partit?...

Les pirates se figèrent, sentant soudain que quelque chose n'allait plus.

Le sourire du vieillard s'agrandit, jusqu'à devenir une horrible grimace. Il leva les yeux vers Luffy, laissant tomber le cadavre de la femme sans aucun égard. Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, comprenant au même moment que son équipage l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Il voulut reculer, mais le vieillard, extrêmement vif pour son apparent âge avancé, agit avant que Luffy ne puisse réagir.

Il plongea sa main dans son manteau à la vitesse de l'éclair, et en ressortit un petit couteau à la lame recourbée, qu'il planta violemment dans le flanc du capitaine, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les jambes étrangement comme du coton alors que son équipage, un peu plus en retrait, criait son nom en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais un son réduisit tout le monde au silence. Ou plutôt un rire :

-ZEEHAHAHahhahah!

**HEEEEEEllo... :3**

**je sais que ça fait longtemps... et vous la vie ça va? eheh...**

**Je vous explique... j'ai cru pouvoir travailler sur cette fic durant ma session d'école ce printemps... mais finalement les études on pris trop de temps... puis le travail temps plein cet été...**

**Donc je suis de retour à l'école, mais je crois bien pouvoir mettre quelques dissertations de côté pour écrire un peu ^^**

**Je tiens absolument à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ou qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs alertes, ça fait chaud au coeur et je m'en veux d'avoir pris autant de temps :(**

**Je vous adore! À bientôt! (cette fois c'est vrai!)**

**Mister P.**


End file.
